Inesperado
by AdmiRo
Summary: Bella Swan, una adolescente licántropo tiene un accidente con su coche y cuando despierta en el hospital lo primero que ve es el rostro de un hombre, un perfecto rubio de ojos dorados llamado Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Bella se imprimará en él sin pensarlo dos veces, pero Carlisle esconde un oscuro secreto. Él no es humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Three shot: Inesperado**

Sinopsis: Bella Swan, una adolescente licántropo tiene un accidente con su coche y cuando despierta en el hospital lo primero que ve es el rostro de un hombre, un perfecto rubio de ojos dorados llamado Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Bella se imprimara en él sin pensarlo dos veces, pero Carlisle esconde un oscuro secreto. Él no es humano.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Fiction Rated M (+16)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Bella POV**

-¡Pero yo no lo amo! –exclamé llena de rabia.

-Es tu deber, debes casarte con él… debemos mantener la pureza de la raza, él te ha elegido –mi madre me tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-¿No comprendes? ¡No lo amo! –grité empujándola.

-¡Isabella! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! –me subí al coche y aceleré alejándome de mi madre que comenzaba a ponerse furiosa.

-No lo acepto, no lo haré ¿acaso creen que son mis dueños? –susurré nerviosa.

Me sentía impotente, no quería casarme con Sam, no deseaba ser su esposa… no lo amaba y no me importaba si él se había imprimado en mí.

-¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! –grité golpeando el manubrio.

De repente me paralicé, un ciervo se cruzaba por la carretera.

-¡Joder! –exclamé intentando esquivarlo, pero el coche comenzó a dar vuelcos –Ahhhhhhhhh –grité hasta que se detuvo.

Intenté quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, me costaba demasiado, tenía el brazo roto.

-¡Ayuda! Por favor –sollocé entre lágrimas.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? –un coche frenó detrás de mí y una mujer se me acercó.

-A-ayúdame –tartamudeé perdiendo la conciencia.

.

.

.

-Señorita –me despertó una voz masculina.

Abrí los ojos, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados estaba frente a mí.

Miré sus ojos fijamente y no pude evitarlo, me imprimé en él, era perfecto, era como sentir la gravedad, de pronto no era la tierra la que me sujetaba. Haría cualquier cosa por él, protegerlo, amarlo, cuidarlo. Sería cualquier cosa que él necesitara. Una amiga, una esposa, una protectora.

-Mire la luz, por favor –susurró alumbrando mis ojos con una linterna pequeña.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunté atónita por su belleza.

-Dr. Carlisle Cullen –se presentó sonriendo –Dígame su nombre señorita, tuvo un accidente –aclaró luego.

-Bella… Isabella Swan –tosí.

-Dime Bella ¿tienes familia? –preguntó ayudándome a incorporarme.

Cuando me tocó sentí algo extraño, había algo en él, algo que no estaba bien.

-Mi… m-madre –tartamudee.

-¿Recuerdas su número telefónico?

Asentí y le dicté el número.

-No se vaya –supliqué agarrándolo de la mano –Ah –jadee en cuanto sentí su piel helada como el mismísimo hielo.

-¿Sucede algo? –me sostuvo con cuidado.

-Su piel, es tan… tan…

-¿Tan?

-Fría –susurré fijando mis ojos en él, parecía confundido.

-Iré a llamar a su madre –me soltó la mano bruscamente y se alejó con rapidez.

-¡Carlisle! –exclamé estirando mi mano.

-Tranquila, el doctor volverá luego –una enfermera me obligó a recostarme.

Me sentía confundida, su piel se sentía como… ¡no, imposible! No podría imprimarme en un chupasangre ¡jamás!

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y tenía un dolor inmenso, mi brazo izquierdo estaba roto.

 **Una hora más tarde**

-¡Hija! –exclamó mi madre sacudiéndome.

-Señora, por favor, la lastimará –la enfermera la frenó a tiempo.

-Por dios, madre, me duele todo, no hagas eso –susurré.

-¡Oh mi niña! ¡Estás bien!

-Ella estará bien, no se preocupe, quedará en observación dos días –explicó una mujer.

-¿Dónde está el doctor Cullen? –interrumpí.

-Yo seré tu doctora, Cullen no podrá atenderte, tiene mucho trabajo.

-No, no, quiero al doctor Cullen –insistí.

-Cariño ¡no seas mal educada! –mi madre me regañó.

-Mi nombre es Irina Denali, si necesitas algo, solo debes pedirle a la enfermera, se ocupará de ti. Mañana a primera hora vendré a verte –aclaró luego y se retiró.

-¿Quién es ese tal Cullen? –mi madre preguntó ansiosa.

-Un doctor –expliqué sin más detalle.

Si le decía que me había imprimado en él, me mataría.

-¡Bells! –gritó Sam ingresando a la habitación.

-¡No! ¿Qué hace él aquí? –lo señalé furiosa.

-¿Estás bien? –me acarició el cabello.

-¡Aléjate! –grité desesperada.

-¡Isabella! –mi madre me regañó nuevamente –No seas así con Sam.

-No deseo tenerte cerca, Sam –susurré cerrando mis ojos para dormirme.

-Yo… esperaré afuera –respondió con tristeza.

Sam me perseguía por todos lados, se había imprimado en mí y me tenía harta. Mi madre deseaba que me casara con él para mantener el linaje, pero yo no lo amaba, y menos ahora que me había imprimado en alguien más.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

Esa niña sabe lo que soy, o al menos lo sospecha. Cuando toqué su piel sentí que algo no estaba bien en ella.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? –preguntó Jasper asomándose.

-No fue un buen día –aclaré quitándome la chaqueta.

-Estoy ansioso por viajar a Canadá –comentó Jasper.

-La semana próxima iremos, ya arreglé todo para el traslado.

-¿Por qué estás tan apresurado? ¿Sucedió algo?

-¿No querías ir a Canadá pronto?

-Pues sí, pero no creí que ya fuéramos a irnos… Creí…

-La semana próxima nos iremos –respondí.

-Hoy salí de cacería –susurró.

-¡Jasper!

-Lo sé, lo lamento… tenía hambre. Encontré un venado cerca de la playa, era un gran venado, tenía tanta sed que hasta pensé en comerme a una persona –explicó.

-Debes controlarte mejor, Jasper.

Asintió –Ví un lobo, un gran lobo en los alrededores de la playa.

-¿Un lobo?

-Era un alfa, pude olerlo.

-¿Alfa? ¿Lobos? ¡Eso es! ¡Ella era una mujer lobo! ¡Su olor! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Una joven llegó al hospital luego de un accidente automovilístico y sentí algo extraño en ella cuando la toqué, y ella sintió algo en mí ¡lo sabía!

-Perfecto, hay una manada de lobos en Forks y vendrá por nosotros –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Mañana la enfrentaré.

-Mañana deberíamos irnos, Carlisle –Jasper comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Calma, yo me ocupo de esto. Una semana más y estamos disfrutando en Canadá.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

 **Al día siguiente**

-Isabella –la voz de Carlisle me despertó.

-¡Oh, Carlisle! –exclamé entusiasmada por oír su voz.

-¿Qué sabes de mí? –preguntó de forma agresiva.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué sabes?

-¿Acaso eres…? –pregunté y sus ojos se volvieron negros –¡Lo eres! ¡Lo eres! –grité desesperada.

¡Carlisle era un vampiro, me había imprimado en un vampiro! ¡Si la manada lo descubría, estaba muerta!

-Si le dices a alguien, te mataré –me amenazó furioso.

-Yo… p-pues –tartamudee.

-¡Te mataré! –repitió y luego se alejó.

Al rato llegó mi madre –¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien –mentí aun temblando, tenía miedo de que mi madre descubriera lo que había hecho, me había enamorado de un vampiro ¡sacrilegio!

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? Estás temblando –me frotó con sus manos.

-Estoy bien, bien –repetí.

-Doctora –mi madre saludó a Irina.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Isabella? –preguntó revisando mis pupilas.

-Me siento bien –respondí a secas.

-Tu pulso está muy acelerado ¿sucedió algo?

-No –mentí.

-¿Segura?

Asentí.

-¿Ya puedo irme a casa?

-Mañana por la mañana podrás irte –aclaró.

Mordí mi labio inferior –¿No podré irme hoy? Me siento bien, de verdad.

-Aún no lo creo prudente.

.

.

.

 **22:45 pm.**

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando unas pisadas llamaron mi atención.

Me levanté nerviosa y asustada, mi madre no estaba en la habitación ¿A dónde habría ido?

-¡Nos has traicionado! –exclamó Sam empujándome.

-¡Sam!

-¡Traidora! –gritó Paul repugnándome.

-No… perdón, lo lamento. ¡No sabía! ¡No sabía! –grité desesperada.

-¡Morirás como una traidora! –Quil me pateaba con fuerza.

-¡No, Quil! ¡Detente! –supliqué adolorida.

-¡Asquerosa traidora! –mi madre ingresó en la habitación y me tomó del cabello.

-¡Nooo! ¡Por favor! –sollocé intentando zafarme.

-¡Morirás, Bella, morirás! –Sam me dictó la sentencia de muerte.

-¡Bella! –de repente desperté, mi madre estaba sobre mí con el rostro confundido.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sueñas? ¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Acaso soñaste con el accidente? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sí –mentí con el corazón a mil.

-Calma hija, calma –posó su mano en mi pecho.

Asentí cuando una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-No llores, estás bien, estoy aquí contigo –me abrazó.

Era una traidora y tarde o temprano la manada se enteraría.

Tenía mucho miedo, no quería morir.

.

.

.

 **07:00 am.**

-¿Ya puedo irme? –le pregunté a la enfermera ansiosa.

-La doctora llegará en unos minutos y te dirá cuando puedes irte –respondió.

Me dolía la cabeza, tenía flashes de Carlisle cada tanto, lo imaginaba, no podía evitarlo, lo amaba aunque rompiera todas las reglas de la naturaleza.

-Bien, Isabella, ya puedes irte –la doctora Denali ingresó con buenas noticias.

Me vestí con ayuda de mi madre, tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado –Es muy incómodo –me quejé.

-Pronto sanará –intentó consolarme.

Sanaría pronto, lo sabía, desde que me había convertido, toda herida sanaba más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando llegué a casa me crucé con Billy, esposo de mi madre.

-Hola –lo saludé.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó ayudándome a sentarme en el sofá –Sam vendrá a verte luego para la cena –comentó y me cambió el humor.

-No deseo verlo.

-Lo verás –mi madre interrumpió.

-¿Acaso no me dejarán en paz? ¿No les alcanzó con lo que sucedió la otra noche?

-¿Es una amenaza? –Billy me enfrentó furioso.

-¡Isabella! ¡No le hables así a tu padre!

-Él no es mi padre –susurré furiosa.

Mi padre había muerto por causa de un enfrentamiento con vampiros.

Billy se había casado con mi madre luego de que quedara viuda para cuidarla y cuidar de mí. Me había criado como su hija, pero no lo era.

-¡Ve a tú habitación! –gritó Billy enfurecido.

Me dirigí a mi habitación como un torbellino.

-¡Los odio! –gruñí cerrando la puerta con fuerza –Ouch –me quejé luego del brazo, me dolía.

 **Horas más tarde**

-¿Bells? –Sam ingresó a mi habitación.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Temía que descubriera que me habían imprimado de un vampiro.

-He sentido tu dolor, he sentido tu angustia –confesó.

-¿Y? –me encogí de hombros.

-Algo malo te sucede, y no tiene nada que ver con el accidente, puedo sentirlo.

-Nada, no sucede nada –negué nerviosa.

-¿Acaso te has imprimado en alguien más?

-¡Vete! –lo empujé fuera de la habitación, estaba comenzando a meterse en mi cabeza.

Al imprimarse de mí, tenía el poder de sentir lo que yo sentía.

¿Debía llamar a Leah? ¿Contarle todo? ¿Sería capaz de comprenderme?

Minutos más tarde, dando vueltas con el teléfono en mano, decidí llamarla.

-¿Leah? –marqué su número.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó ansiosa.

-Pues me siento mejor… por suerte estoy viva –ironicé.

-Mi padre no ha querido que te visite, dice que eres una mala influencia. Por lo de Sam –susurró.

-No lo amo, Leah –musité.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es un insulto para la manada que no lo aceptes.

-Me imprimé en alguien más –lo escupí sin medir las consecuencias.

-¿Qué? ¿En quién?

-Tenemos que vernos –le pedí desesperada.

-Mañana después del almuerzo iré, ahora no puedo, mi padre lo notará.

-No le digas nada a nadie, no quiero tener problemas con Sam.

-No diré nada, lo prometo.

.

.

.

 **10:30 am.**

-¡Bella! –la voz de Leah fuera de la casa me hizo despertar.

-¡Creí que vendrías luego del almuerzo! –grité asomándome en la ventana.

-¡Pude escapar! ¿Me abres?

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y le abrí.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¿Quieres un té? –le ofrecí nerviosa, intentando evadir su pregunta.

-¡Anda, Bella, dímelo!

-Lo conocí en el hospital… yo solo lo ví y sucedió. No pude evitarlo.

-Es así como sucede –comentó riéndose.

-No puedes decírselo a nadie, o moriré, Leah.

-Oye, Sam estará furioso, pero no creo que te asesine, Bella –lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Es un vampiro! –exclamé.

-¿Qué? –Leah se quedó paralizada –¿Un… un vampiro? ¿Acaso estás loca?

-No pude evitarlo. Cuando sentí su piel ya fue demasiado tarde.

-No puedo creerlo –caminó en círculos nerviosa –Sam lo sabrá, sabrá que te imprimaste en alguien más, lo sentirá y tendrás que confesarlo. Tienes razón, morirás –sollozó –¡Te matarán, Bella! ¡La manada lo verá como traición!

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba decírtelo… necesitaba desahogarme, esto me está matando.

-¿Qué haremos? –me tomó de la mano –¿Tu madre lo sabe?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Maldición –susurró –¿Él lo sabe?

-¿Quién?

-El vampiro, Bella, el vampiro.

-Ahhh… pues no, no pude hablar mucho con él. Cuando hablamos, me amenazó de muerte.

-¿Qué?

-Sé lo que es, y él sabe lo que soy, estoy segura. Me odia.

-Estás frita, amiga –respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¡Leah, que temprano! ¿Qué haces aquí? –mi madre bajó las escaleras algo dormida.

-Vine a ver como estaba Bella, pero mi padre no lo sabe, por favor señora Black, no le diga nada –suplicó.

-No le diré, ahora ve a casa –ordenó mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Bella –me despidió con un abrazo –Te ayudaré a resolverlo, no hagas nada y mantente callada –susurró en mi oído.

Asentí.

.

.

.

 **14:00 pm.**

Llamé al hospital –Quisiera saber dónde puedo encontrar al doctor Cullen –pregunté a la telefonista.

-El doctor tiene el día libre –aclaró la mujer del otro lado.

-¿Pero puede darme algún teléfono o dirección?

-¿Quién es usted?

-Fui su paciente ayer, estuve internada porque sufrí un accidente, tengo mucho dolor y quisiera que viniera a revisarme –mentí.

-Puedo darte su teléfono, eso es todo –susurró.

-Claro, claro, gracias –copié el teléfono en mi libreta.

Marqué su número, pero no respondió. Volví a intentarlo dos veces, pero fue inútil.

-¡Ángela! –exclamé tomando mi laptop.

-¿Estás? –le escribí en el chat.

-Bells –respondió –¿Cómo está tu brazo? –escribió.

-Necesito un favor cibernético –contesté.

-¡Dime!

-Localiza este celular por mí –le pasé el número –Sé que sabes hacer estas cosas, por favor.

-Claro, ahora mismo lo hago –respondió rápidamente.

A los pocos minutos me envió una dirección.

-De ahí proviene la señal –aclaró.

-Muchas gracias, no le digas a nadie. Más tarde nos comunicamos. Te quiero –respondí desconectándome del internet.

Ángela era un cerebrito cibernético, una gran amiga de la infancia, íbamos juntas a la escuela primaria, nos alejamos cuando me convertí, la manada no permitía que tuviéramos una vida social fuera del círculo. No sabía mi secreto, deseaba contarle, pero no quería que su vida corriera riesgo.

Me coloqué la chaqueta como pude, tomé mi bolso y caminé en puntillas de pie. Tomé las llaves de Billy, salí por la puerta trasera y me dirigí a la camioneta.

Programé el gps y conduje lentamente por la ruta hasta la ubicación de Carlisle. No sé qué intentaba demostrar o hacer, pero tenía que verlo, no podía evitarlo.

Una casa de madera en medio del bosque señalaba la dirección exacta.

Bajé del coche y caminé hacia ella con la frente en alto.

 **Carlisle POV**

Me sentía inquieto, ansioso.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos? –Jasper insistió.

-El lunes, nos iremos el lunes –repetí rascándome la cabeza.

-¿Y si vienen por nosotros?

-Aún faltan dos semanas para la luna llena –respondí.

-¿Qué hay del alfa?

-Es tan solo uno, Jasper, no podrá con ambos.

-Creo que estamos arriesgándonos sin sentido, o ¿acaso tú deseas quedarte por alguna razón?

Ignoré su pregunta.

-Carlisle –me tomó del brazo –Ponemos en riesgo nuestras vidas.

-Todo estará bien –insistí.

 _Toc toc_ ; alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién podría ser? –Jasper me miró confundido.

Caminé hacia la entrada y sentí su olor, era ella, la chica lobo.

-¿Qué quieres? –abrí la puerta violentamente.

-Yo… yo –tartamudeó nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso quieres morir, niña tonta?

-Yo tengo que decirte algo –jadeó.

-¿Quién es ella? –Jasper interrumpió.

-Ve adentro –ordené.

-Mi manada me matará si descubren la verdad –susurró.

-¡A mí no me interesa! –exclamé cerrándole la puerta en el rostro.

-¡Me imprimé en ti! –gritó.

¿Se había imprimado en mí? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Abrí la puerta –¿Te volviste loca, cierto?

-Yo no pude evitarlo… no lo sé.

-Vete de aquí ¡vete! –la eché furioso.

Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas repletas de pecas.

-¡Vete! –repetí.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su camioneta.

Encendió el motor y antes de partir me lanzó una mirada.

Me rompió el corazón, sus ojos verdes me decían cuanto me amaba.

Desvié mi mirada apenado por lastimarla y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Jasper se acercó.

-Nos iremos hoy mismo, guarda tus cosas –aclaré dirigiéndome a mi habitación para armar la maleta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Bella POV**

Me sentía rechazada, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, Carlisle me odiaba.

Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos como en una catarata, no podía ver el camino en la ruta, tuve que detenerme.

Salí del coche y respiré aire fresco, de repente lo ví, el acantilado en la playa.

Me subí al coche nuevamente y conduje hasta el ingreso al bosque, dejé las llaves puestas y caminé a través de los árboles hasta llegar al borde del acantilado.

-Él me odia –susurré sollozando.

Me quité la chaqueta, el encabestrillo* y las zapatillas, deseaba saltar, morir en ese acantilado. Prefería morir a ser acusada de traición por mi manada, además Carlisle me odiaba y me había expulsado de su casa como si fuera una asquerosa cucaracha.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

Tengo una sensación extraña, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder.

-¡Voy a salir! –exclamé cruzando la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Carlisle? –Jasper corrió detrás de mí.

-Necesito pensar –susurré alejándome.

Corrí hasta el bosque y me senté a los pies de un árbol.

¿Qué hice?; pensé recordando cómo había desamparado a Isabella.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan insensible? –me pregunté –Dime Dios ¿qué debo hacer? ¡Dame una señal! ¡Marca mi camino nuevamente! ¡Te lo suplico!

Miré al cielo, se estaba levantando una tormenta. Caminé en dirección al acantilado, Dios me respondió de alguna forma, allí encontré a Isabella, estaba parada en el borde de las rocas, lista para saltar.

De repente su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante.

-¡No! –exclamé corriendo hacia ella para evitar la muerte que le esperaba si caí en el oleaje del agitado mar –¡Maldición! –su cuerpo se me escapó rozando las yemas de mis dedos.

La vi caer entre las olas, se estaba ahogando.

No podía dejarla morir.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Me estaba ahogando, las olas no me dejaban subir a la superficie a respirar.

Sin dar aviso, una gran ola me arrastró hacia las rocas del acantilado, donde golpee mi cabeza y perdí las fuerzas.

Iba a morir.

Entre abrí mis ojos, algo o alguien se acercaba hacia mí nadando en las profundidades. Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura e intentaba sacarme de allí.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –oí una voz antes de escupir una gran cantidad de agua.

Con la respiración agitada, intentando asimilar lo que sucedía, giré mi rostro y ahí estaba él, Carlisle, me había salvado.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté confundida.

-Yo –agachó su cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado –Perdóname, Isabella, no deseaba lastimarte.

Me quedé sin palabras.

-Me asusté, actué por impulso –explicó –No quería hacerte daño… Yo solo quería alejarte de mí.

Asentí intentando levantarme.

-Deja que te ayude –susurró levantándome en sus brazos.

Miré sus ojos, algo en él era diferente, su mirada no era la misma que me había despreciado horas antes.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Era lo correcto.

-Mi manada me matará –comenté.

-No, no lo harán, no tienen por qué enterarse, será nuestro secreto –me sonrió.

-Sam se imprimó en mí, tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-¿Quién es Sam?

-El líder de la manada –expliqué mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-¿El alfa?

-Sí –afirmé.

-Tengo que irme antes de la próxima luna llena, Isabella, si no lo hago, el alfa junto a la manada me destrozarán.

-Lo sé –susurré aguantando las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-No puedo llevarte conmigo, lo sabes –infirió.

-Lo sé –repetí.

Me posó sobre un montón de hojas.

-Nunca quise lastimarte –acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza, sus dedos fríos erizaron mi piel.

Sonrió.

-Eres muy bonita –confesó mirándome atónito.

-No –susurré sonrojada.

-Si no fueras una licántropo, quizás...

-¡Bella! –la voz de Leah me alteró.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Corre! –exclamé empujando a Carlisle.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –Paul me levantó con la ayuda de Leah.

-Caí por el acantilado –respondí.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

-¡Estúpida! –Leah me pegó una cachetada –¡Te pedí que no hicieras una locura, maldita sea!

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Paul –¿Te has imprimado en alguien más? ¡Sam se pondrá furioso, Bells! –exclamó luego.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Le has dicho? –enfrenté a Leah.

-No –negó –¡Basta, Paul! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! –gritó ella furiosa.

-¿De tu cabeza? ¿Acaso ustedes…? –me quedé atónita.

-Nos hemos imprimado –aclaró Paul.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

-Hace una semana –aclaró Leah.

-¡Debiste decírmelo!

-Lo sé, pero tú comenzaste a hablar… y no tuve tiempo.

-¿Acaso te has involucrado con un chupasangres? –Paul comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

-¡Paul! ¡Por favor, contrólate! –Leah le suplicó que no hablara.

-No puedo ocultar algo así, Sam nos matará por ella –me soltó y comenzó a correr.

-¡Ve por él, Leah, detenlo! –supliqué.

Minutos más tarde un ruido entre los árboles me puso alerta, me arrastré y tomé una rama para mi protección, rápidamente Sam salió de entre los árboles convertido en lobo.

Lo miré a los ojos, sabía todo, podía sentirlo.

Tomó su forma humana y me enfrentó –¿Cómo pudiste? –exclamó.

-Yo no sabía lo que era, solo sucedió –me expliqué temblorosa.

-¡Nos traicionaste! ¡Me traicionaste! –gritó.

-Lo lamento –sollocé.

-¡Sam! ¡Detente! –Leah se puso delante de mí –No la lastimes, por favor.

-¡Ella nos ha traicionado! –estaba furioso, en cualquier momento perdería el control.

-Por favor, Sam –supliqué por mi vida.

-¿Cómo puedes amarlo? ¿Cómo? –gritó convirtiéndose en lobo.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam! –Leah intentaba persuadirlo, pero estaba fuera de sí.

Empujó a Leah hacia un lado y corrió hacia mí, lo sabía, iba a matarme.

-¡No! –Carlisle se interpuso y golpeó a Sam.

-¡No, Carlisle, vete! –estiré mi mano, no quería que muriera por mi culpa.

Sam gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Carlisle atacándolo sin piedad alguna.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor! –supliqué intentando levantarme, me sentía muy débil, aún me dolía la cabeza del golpe.

Sam arrastró a Carlisle hacia el acantilado.

-¡No! ¡Leah, ayúdalo! –supliqué sosteniéndome de su brazo.

-¡Paul! –gritó Leah mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

.

.

.

 **Sam POV**

-¡Sam! ¡Detente! ¡Ambos morirán! –gritó Paul intentando detenerme.

Era verdad, el oleaje me mataría, me detuve. De repente otro vampiro se me abalanzó.

-¡Jasper, no! –exclamó el rubio intentando impedir que se interpusiera en la pelea.

Mordí su cuello desgarrándolo y lo lancé al vacío.

-¡No! –los gritos desesperados de Bella destrozaban mi corazón.

La estaba lastimando, lo sabía, pero no tenía otra opción ella me había traicionado.

-¡Jasper! –el rubio se lanzó al agua.

-¡Vámonos, Sam! –Paul me empujó desesperado –Mira lo que has hecho –miró a Bella con desprecio.

-Te odio, Sam, te odio –jadeó fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-¡Leah! –Paul la tomó del brazo –Ella nos traicionó.

-Bells –susurró Leah con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Volví a mi forma humana –Se acabó, no quiero volver a verte, Swan.

-Ni yo a ti –me repugnó.

-Si te veo en nuestro territorio, morirás –tragué saliva intentando no quebrarme.

-¿No las matarás?

-¿Matarías a Leah? –pregunté irónicamente.

-Ella nos traicionó a todos, Sam –insistió –Estuviste así –juntó las yemas de sus dedos –de matarla.

-Perdí el control –aclaré –Terminemos esto aquí –posé mi mano sobre su hombro.

Asintió –¿Te duele, cierto? –preguntó luego revisándome un rasguño en la espalda.

-Algo –admití intentando soportar el ardor que me provocaba la herida –Vámonos –ordené.

.

.

.

 _*Vendaje para sostener el yeso._


	3. Chapter 3 - Part I

**Capítulo 3 – Parte I**

 **Bella POV**

-¡Carlisle! –grité desesperada asomándome por el acantilado –¡Carlisle!

Me levanté tambaleando.

-¡Vete! –gritó él furioso corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Carlisle?

-¡Vete! ¡Murió por tu culpa! ¡Nunca debí preocuparme por ti!

-Lo l-lamento –tartamudeé –De verdad, Carlisle –susurré apenada.

-¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡NUNCA! –me empujó y me observó con sus ojos negros.

Temblé, podía sentir su odio hacia mí.

-Te mataría –gruñó furioso.

Tragué saliva y cerré mis ojos –Hazlo ¡mátame!

Se paralizó.

-¡Hazlo! –grité con lágrimas en mis ojos –No tengo por qué vivir.

-Si esto no hubiera sucedido así… si este no hubiera sido el final, quizás hubiéramos podido conocernos. ¿No crees? –me miró con compasión.

-¡Mátame! –supliqué derramando la primera lágrima sobre mi mejilla.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió, alejándose de mí.

.

.

.

-Ángela, por favor ayúdame –susurré cayendo al suelo.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Quién te hizo esto? –exclamó ella sosteniéndome.

-Debes ayudarme a escapar –jadee.

-¿Escapar? ¡Llamaré a tu madre!

-¡NO! –la tomé de la mano.

-Pero… mírate.

-Me curaré pronto, necesito un día o dos. Y luego ayúdame a escapar de Forks, te lo suplico. Sino moriré –la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No soy lo que crees –confesé.

-Lo sabía, hay algo extraño en ti, desde ese día que me pediste que me alejara ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Dímelo!

-Soy un licántropo –dije avergonzada.

-¿Qué? –se alejó frenética.

-Perdóname… no podía decírtelo. Y ahora que lo sabes debes guardar el secreto o habrá malas consecuencias. Pero debía confesártelo, Ángela. No quería alejarme de ti, debía hacerlo por la manada, ellos me obligaron.

-No puedo creerlo –se tapó la boca.

-Ahora la manada me quiere muerta, me enamoré de alguien que no debía.

-¿Te quieren matar por enamorarte de alguien distinto?

-Él es un vampiro –susurré.

-¿Vampiro? ¿Existen? –retrocedió y se tropezó con el aparador de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede ahí dentro, Ángela? –su madre se levantó de la cama.

Le pedí que mintiera.

-Nada, solo me tropecé. No es nada, madre –se asomó por la puerta y mintió.

-Bueno, duérmete de una vez, es tarde para andar dando vueltas.

-Sí –asintió y cerró la puerta trabándola con una silla.

-No comprendo nada, creo que esto es demasiado para mí.

-Lo sé, discúlpame, no tenía donde ir –la tomé de la mano –Eres la única que podría ayudarme.

-Traeré unas gasas para limpiar tus heridas ¿tienes sed o hambre?

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien –respondí.

 _Tres minutos más tarde_

-Bien, aquí tengo alcohol –echó un poco sobre la herida del brazo.

Me mordí el labio, intentando no gritar.

-Lo siento –se disculpó colocándome unas gasas –¿Quién te hizo esto, tu manada?

-Algo así, el accidente, luego el acantilado y por último Sam, el líder de la manada.

-¿El acantilado?

-Me lancé –tosí nerviosa.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso querías morir?

Asentí.

-No, Bells –susurró abrazándome.

Esa noche dormí en su cama, o al menos lo intenté, las visiones sobre Carlisle no me permitían relajarme.

Se sentía muy mal, podía sentirlo, estaba triste.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Carlisle? –un hombre de ojos rojos y cabello rubio lo enfrentó con una actitud sobradora.

-Por ahí –respondió él intentando evitarlo.

-¿Y tu mascota?

-¿Mascota?

-Jasper –el hombre levantó una ceja.

-En Canadá –mintió.

-¿Acaso intentas ocultarme algo?

-No –negó alejándose.

El vampiro lo atacó por atrás y bebió su sangre.

-¡Noooo! –grité despertando.

-¿Bells? ¡Calma! ¡Calma! –Ángela puso su mano en mi pecho.

-Tuve una visión, Carlisle está en peligro… alguien lo atacó.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Visión? Solo fue un sueño.

-El vampiro –aclaré secándome el sudor de la frente.

-Vuelas en fiebre –Ángela tocó mi mejilla.

-¿Y tú madre? –miré a los lados perseguida.

-Se fue al trabajo –me empujó al colchón –Deberías descansar, calma, por favor, Bells, si quieres que te ayude debes obedecerme. La herida se ve mucho mejor, pero la fiebre no ayuda en nada.

-Mañana estaré perfecta, verás –cerré mis ojos relajándome.

-¡Traidor! ¡Salvó a un licántropo! ¡Le salvó la vida! Miré usted mismo señor –el hombre empujó a Carlisle hacia un altar.

-Fue una obra de caridad –susurró él.

-¡Silencio! –el rubio lo pateó.

-Déjame ver –un hombre de cabello largo y negro, con túnica de color rojo y ojos negros se le acercó –Quiero ver tus pecados, Carlisle –susurró mostrándole sus colmillos.

-¡Sacrilegio! –gritó luego de beber un par de gotas de su sangre.

-¡Es un traidor, se lo dije señor! –el rubio se inclinó.

-Iremos a Forks a solucionar esto –volteó y miró a otro hombre con expresión malévola –¿Qué dices? –sonrió –Podríamos hacerle una visita a tu amiguita –tomó a Carlisle del mentón.

-No… por favor –suplicó –Me equivoqué y lo acepto.

-Encontramos una manada que destruir, estúpido –jadeo el rubio lamiendo sus labios.

-Reúnan el clan, iremos a Forks esta noche –ordenó.

-¡NO! –me levanté de la cama de un salto –¡Ángela! Vendrán por la manada, debo avisarles… debo hacerlo –corrí hacia el teléfono.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Sabrán que estás aquí y te matarán! ¡Y me matarán a mí, tú misma lo dijiste!

-Maldición –patee una silla.

-¿Quiénes vienen por ellos?

-Los vampiros –respondí rascándome la cabeza.

-Ha sido solo un sueño, Bells, solo un sueño.

-No, estoy conectada a Carlisle, lo sentí –aclaré –Debo decirles, debo hacerlo, no puedo traicionarlos por segunda vez.

Caminé a la puerta y giré la perilla.

-Gracias, Ángela, eres la mejor, siempre lo has sido. Lamento si te dí problemas o si te traumé con toda esa información paranormal.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-Eso espero –musité cruzando la puerta.

Me sentía mucho mejor, mis heridas estaban casi sanadas.

.

.

.

-¡Sam! –grité ingresando a su propiedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo tienes el valor de aparecerte?

-Concéntrate –le pedí arrodillándome a sus pies.

Quería que leyera mi mente, que viera lo que había visto.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –preguntó.

-Hablan de un clan –susurré.

-¡Maldición! ¡Paul! ¡Embry! –gritó desesperado –Reúnan a la manada ¡ahora!

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Paul me repugnó.

-Vino a advertirnos. Un clan de vampiros viene por nosotros –aclaró.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Su novio habló? ¡Lo sabía!

-Ahora no es el momento, vé por la manada, ¡reúnela! –ordenó furioso.

-Lamento todo esto, de verdad –admití poniéndome de pie.

-Bella –me tomó de la mano –No te vayas, quédate, lucha a nuestro lado.

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego tendrás que irte, no puedo protegerte. Lo que hiciste fue alta traición.

-No fue mi intención, y lo sabes.

Asintió.

-Siempre te he amado, Isabella, siempre –susurró acariciándome la palma de la mano.

Tragué saliva –Pero sabes que yo –Sam me interrumpió.

-Lo sé, Bells, lo sé.

-¿Qué sucede? –Emily nos interrumpió.

Emily era prima de Leah y siempre había estado enamorada de Sam, me odiaba por lo obvio.

-Unos vampiros se aproximan –respondí mientras Sam se acercaba al grupo de lobos que Paul había reunido.

-No hablo contigo, Isabella –refunfuñó –Traidora –susurró en voz baja.

-Oye, Emily, nunca quise ser una competencia para ti, de hecho, Sam no me interesa, y lo sabes. Lo que yo no comprendo, porque te empeñas en tratarme mal.

-Da igual –dio vuelta su rostro.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Quil me señaló furioso.

-Ella vino a advertirnos –Sam lo sostuvo –Y yo le permití que pelee a nuestro lado.

-Moriremos, falta una noche para luna llena –susurró Seth, hermano menor de Leah.

-Haremos lo posible para protegernos y proteger nuestras familias –Sam lo sacudió –Debemos luchar por todos, Seth.

-¡No seas cobarde! –exclamó Paul.

-Es tan solo un niño, Paul –Leah se apareció por detrás.

-Es un niño cobarde –repitió Paul.

-¡Bells! –Leah corrió a mí con alegría –¡Estás bien!

-¡Aléjate de ella, Leah! –Paul la tomó del brazo.

-Es mi amiga –sollozó.

-Nos traicionó, piensa un poco, cariño –la tomó del rostro.

-Está bien, no pienso dar más problemas, Paul, no te preocupes –comenté de mala gana.

-Si estos vampiros vienen es por tu culpa ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí –admití mi culpa en el asunto.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Todos adentro de la casa! Tenemos que planear algo antes de que anochezca.

.

.

.

-¿Qué mierda sucede? –Billy cruzó la puerta hecho un fuego.

Me levanté de la silla asustada.

-Calma, Billy –Sam lo retuvo.

-¿Qué hiciste, Isabella? ¿Qué hiciste? –me señaló.

-Lo lamento –repetí una y otra vez.

-Has deshonrado a la familia –susurró avergonzado.

-¡Tú ni siquiera eres mi padre! –grité enfureciéndome.

-Pelea –interrumpió Paul riéndose.

-¡Te he criado! –exclamó empujando a Sam.

-¡Billy! –mi madre ingresó en la cabaña detrás de él y se puso delante de mí –No la lastimes, se ha equivocado, por favor, perdónala.

-La manada corre riesgo por ella –repitió Paul.

-¡Ya lo sé, Paul, lo sé, maldición! –grité.

-¿Dónde estabas, hija? ¿Dónde? –mi madre me sacudió.

-Por ahí –mentí y Sam me miró.

Intenté bloquear mis pensamientos, no podía descubrir que le había contado a Ángela.

Sonrió y sus labios pronunciaron –Lo dejaré pasar.

Asentí y respiré profundo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa?

-Por lo obvio –miré a Billy.

-Todo estará bien, podrás volver a casa cuando todo termine, cariño.

-No, no volveré –respondí –Es el trato que hemos hecho con Sam ¿verdad? –miré a Sam.

-Ella tiene que irse –repitió Sam –Lo lamento Reneé.

-No, no, no –sollozó abrazándome.

-Lo lamento, mamá.

.

.

.

-Debemos alargar la pelea a mañana –comentó Billy.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? –Leah lo interrumpió.

-Yo lo haré, los desviaré lo más que pueda –respondió Sam sacrificándose como líder.

-¡No! –Emily lo tomó del brazo.

-No se irán todos tras de ti –Seth estaba frenético.

-Debemos usar las granadas de verbena –aclaró Quil –Tardarán en recuperarse, y mañana podremos destrozarlos. En cuanto la luna se complete podremos defendernos.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Harry, padre de Seth y Leah, antiguo líder aceptó el plan.

-¿Qué hay del rubio? –preguntó Paul.

-¿Rubio? –Quil se quedó mirándolo.

-El estúpido vampiro del que Bella se imprimó ¿lo mataremos, verdad?

-Si está entre ellos sí –aclaró Billy.

No podía mirarlo, me daba asco.

-Lo lamento –susurró Leah en mi oído –De verdad lo lamento.

.

.

.

Llegó la noche, podía sentir el nerviosismo de Carlisle.

-¡No te vayas! –gritó Emily corriendo tras Sam, pero éste la ignoró.

-No tiene caso, Emily, es el líder –comentó Leah consolándola.

-¡Lo amo, lo amo! –gritó.

Carlisle estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Los vampiros, su propia especie lo había mutilado.

Comencé a sentirme nauseabunda.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Seth se me acercó.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar –susurré entre arcadas.

-¿Sientes lo que le sucede, verdad?

Asentí.

-¿Lo asesinará su propio clan?

-Eso creo –comenté antes de vomitar.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –grité intentando zafarme de la rama de árbol donde Caius me había clavado.

El dolor me desmayaba.

No quería perder la conciencia, quería avisarle a Bella lo que se avecinaba, debía advertirle. Yo había permitido que Caius leyera mis pensamientos al beber mi sangre.

Aro deseaba extinguir a los licántropos, era su segunda motivación en la vida inmortal que le había regalado su hermano Marcus. La primera era hacer miserable la vida de quién lo "traicionara".

Ambos habían creado el Clan Vulturi, la primera adquisición fue la esposa de Aro, Sulpicia, luego Caius, un joven que deseaba ser inmortal. Más tarde, Felix, un vampiro sin humanidad, despiadado.

Luego llegó Demetri, hijo de Aro con Sulpicia. Al poco tiempo conocieron a Santiago, un vampiro lleno de odio, convertido por su propia madre. Después de él fue mi turno, ingresé al Clan junto a Edward, mi hermano menor.

Tiempo después Edward cometió un error, se enamoró de una humana, Tanya. Aro le había pedido que desistiera de ese amor, pero no lo hizo, siguió desafiando la autoridad de Aro y todo terminó mal, muy mal.

Al pasar los meses, Felix descubrió que Edward seguía "traicionándonos", buscaron a la humana y la asesinaron frente a él. Mi hermano no soportó la culpa y se suicidó, quitándose el anillo de protección en el amanecer.

Murió, se hizo cenizas.

Ahí decidí que dejaría el clan, no podía seguir viéndolos a la cara, sabía que ellos habían provocado la muerte de mi hermano.

Escapé sin dar explicaciones, Aro estaba furioso, nadie lo abandonaba.

Hace dos días me encontré con Caius, mano derecha de Aro, y leyó mis pensamientos al morderme. Encontró el motivo perfecto para entregarme a su jefe, para castigarme por abandonarlos y por traidor a mi sangre.

Aro decidió que lo mejor era destrozar la manada de Bella, para hacerme sentir culpable, igual que lo había hecho con Edward.

-¿Intentas escapar? –una niña de cabello rubio y ojos rojos se me acercó.

-Sí –jadee –Ayúdame por favor –supliqué.

-Vigílalo, Jane –ordenó Felix acariciándole el cabello.

Me sentía confundido, la niña era nueva en el clan.

-Jane Vulturi, hija de Aro –se presentó inclinándose –Encantada de conocerte, Carlisle. Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti y tu hermano, Edward –rió con malicia.

La escupí.

-Vuelve a hacerlo y te rasgaré el estómago –amenazó.

Era tan mala como su padre.


	4. Chapter 3 - Part II

**Capítulo 3 – Parte II**

 **Sam POV**

Los desvié del camino, eran cinco, cuatro vampiros y una vampiresa.

De repente la mujer se alejó por órdenes de uno de los vampiros, parecía ser el líder.

Corrí hacia el bosque del lado sur, alejándome de la propiedad donde se encontraba mi manada.

Sin notarlo un vampiro se me abalanzó de costado.

Intenté morderlo pero me era imposible, me tenía de las patas traseras.

Lo pateé y me dirigí a su garganta.

El líder me empujó y se puso delante del vampiro de cabello rubio.

-¡Ven aquí, perrito! –exclamó riéndose.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¿Porque debemos quedarnos aquí? ¿Por qué somos mujeres? –Leah estaba furiosa.

Billy nos había encargado cuidar la cabaña mientras ellos, los hombres, protegían la reserva con unas cuantas granadas de verbena y estacas.

-¿Oíste eso? –pregunté volteando, había sentido unas pisadas.

Emily tosió –Hay un vampiro cerca ¿no sienten su olor?

Negué. Emily tenía muchos más años de experiencia lobezno que yo, por eso presentía todo más rápidamente.

-Niñas, niñas –una voz femenina me alteró.

-¡Sal de donde te escondas, asquerosa chupa sangres! –gritó Emily.

Su risa me ponía frenética.

-Niñas tontas –jadeó apareciéndose detrás de un árbol.

Era una vampiresa de cabello blanco con ojos rojos, su actitud era sobradora, se creía invencible.

-Ven, estúpida –Leah la avanzó con una estaca en mano.

-No –puse mi mano delante suyo –Mantén la calma.

-Asquerosas perritas –la vampiresa lamió sus labios y comenzó a rodearnos –Grrrr –gruñó mostrando sus dientes.

Preparé mi granada de verbena por si intentaba atacarnos.

-¿Quién quiere morir primero? –nos miró de forma altanera.

-Tú morirás primero –respondió Emily rechinando sus dientes.

-Demuéstralo –ordenó inclinando su cuello hacia un costado.

Emily corrió hacia ella e intentó apuñalarla con la estaca, pero falló.

Rápidamente le lancé la granada. En cuanto explotó, la vampiresa cayó al suelo debilitada.

-¡Maldita perra! –gritó levantándose lentamente.

Leah corrió hacia ella y le clavó la estaca en una pierna.

-Ahhhhhhh –sus gritos advirtieron a otros vampiros –¡Jane! ¡Demetri! –gritó sacándose la estaca llena de furia.

-¡Avísale a Paul! –ordenó Emily a Leah.

Se arrodillo e intentó concentrarse.

De repente unos árboles comenzaron a moverse.

-¡Maldición, Emily! –grité señalándole una pequeña que corría hacia ella.

-Ahhhh –Emily la empujó rozándola con la estaca.

Paul se apareció con Quil y atacaron al otro vampiro.

Tomé a la niña vampiro e intenté clavarle la estaca en el corazón.

Me rasguñó el brazo.

-¡Auch! –grité al sentir un dolor intenso.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –Emily se lanzó sobre la vampiresa de cabello blanco que estaba mal herida y la apuñaló en el corazón dándole paso a la muerte.

-¡No! –la pequeña gritó furiosa, pero decidió correr y alejarse, detrás de ella, el otro vampiro llamado Demetri.

-¡Cobardes! –exclamó Paul.

De repente una opresión en mi pecho me hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Bella? –Quil se me acercó –¿Te dañaron? –hizo una pausa y cayó al suelo dolorido.

-¿Qué su-sucede? –tartamudeé.

-Sam –infirió Quil.

-Algo… algo le sucede, algo malo –mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Mis colmillos comenzaron a surgir.

-Murió –susurró Quil –Él está muerto.

-¡No! –gritó Emily sollozando.

Miré mis manos comenzaban a doblarse, el cabello surgía por todo mi cuerpo, comenzaba a transformarme, ¿pero, porque?

-¿Qué me sucede? –grité desesperada.

-Será la líder –oí la voz de Emily a lo lejos.

-No, no quiero esto, no –gemí adolorida.

No quería ese "privilegio", no quería ser la líder. No lo merecía.

-¿La traidora? –Paul se quedó petrificado, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Bella? –Leah se apareció detrás de él, pude verla con gran angustia.

-Ahhhhhhh –un grito desgarrador terminó de transformarme.

Todos se arrodillaron ante mí.

-Alfa, te obedecemos –repitieron todos.

Emily lloriqueaba.

Posé mi pata sobre su hombro.

-Lo amaba –susurró –Yo lo amaba.

-Lo sé –respondí mentalmente.

Luego apareció Billy con el resto de la manada y se arrodillaron ante mí.

-No lo hagan –supliqué mentalmente –Por favor, no.

-Alfa –susurró avergonzado –Es su deber decirnos que hacer ahora.

Asentí –Protejan la reserva, hagan lo que sea necesario –respondí.

.

.

.

 **Aro POV**

-¿Muerta? –exclamé perdiendo el control luego de quitarle el corazón al alfa de la manada.

Jane asintió sollozando.

-La mataron, padre, sin piedad –aclaró Demetri.

-¡Pagarán! ¡Pagarán! –repetí comiéndome el corazón del alfa –¿Y dónde está Carlisle?

-Lo dejé en el árbol –aclaró Jane.

-¿Solo?

Asintió.

-¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¡Ve por él!

Jane agachó la cabeza y corrió al bosque.

-¡Acompáñala, Felix! –ordené –¡Los quiero a todos muertos! ¡A todos! ¿Se entiende? –miré a mi clan.

-Sí, señor –respondieron.

-¡A todos! –grité escupiendo el cadáver del alfa.

-Esto no fue una buena idea –susurró Demetri.

-¿Acaso estás asustado? –lo empujé.

-No, padre.

-¡Cobarde! ¡No defendiste a tu madre! ¡Cobarde!

-Lo lamento –se arrodillo.

-Calma, hermano –Marcus me tomó del brazo.

-¡Eres un cobarde! –repetí repugnándolo.

-Carlisle pagará, igual que esos lobos asquerosos –susurré.

-Pagarán, hermano, pagarán –respondió Marcus.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

Caí del árbol con la rama aún en mi cuerpo.

-Ahhhhh –grité quitándomela.

De repente un lobo de cabello amarronado se me acercó.

-¡No! –puse la mano delante de mi rostro.

Cerré mis ojos, no tenía fuerzas para defenderme.

El lobo me subió a su lomo y corrió hacia la ruta.

Me posó sobre el asfalto y lamió mis heridas.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunté mirándolo.

Lloriqueó, observé sus ojos, era Isabella.

-¿Bella?

Asintió.

-Debes irte, Aro te matará. Solo para hacerme sufrir.

Negó.

-Por favor, corre –supliqué.

Volvió a su forma humana.

-Carlisle –jadeó débilmente –Ahora soy la líder, no puedo irme. No puedo abandonarlos.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

-Tengo que proteger la reserva.

-Lamento todo esto –acaricié su mejilla.

-Yo lo lamento, todo ha sido mi culpa.

-No, yo nunca debí involucrarme como lo hice. Me equivoqué.

-Por mi culpa –susurró.

-Si no fuéramos tan distintos, quizás hubiéramos podido conocernos mejor ¿no crees?

Asintió regalándome una sonrisa –¿Crees que podría funcionar? ¿En otra vida?

-Sí –tragué saliva –Creo que mi hora ha llegado –admití sintiendo una presión en mi pecho.

-No, aún no, no digas eso –me sacudió.

-Bella –susurré cerrando mis ojos.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¡Carlisle, no! ¡No! –volví a sacudirlo –¡No!

-¡Perrita! –la pequeña vampiro se me abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

Me convertí rápidamente y mordí su brazo derecho.

Sus gritos desgarradores me ensordecían.

¡Muere de una vez!; pensé desgarrando su cuello con mis dientes afilados.

La niña vampiro no era tan fuerte como parecía. Al final con un solo mordisco había logrado eliminarla.

-¡Jane! –un vampiro furioso corrió hacia mí, deseaba matarme.

Corrí adentrándome en el bosque, tuve que dejar a Carlisle desamparado.

Le pedí ayuda a la manada aullando, los necesitaba para deshacerme de este vampiro.

De repente Billy salió de entre unos arbustos y le lanzó al vampiro una granada de verbena.

Este frenó y cayó al suelo débilmente.

-Usémoslo como carnada –comentó Quil.

Asentí.

Me volví humana y le pedí ayuda a un par de la manada para ir por Carlisle.

Caminamos hacia donde lo había dejado, ya no estaba allí.

-¡Maldición! –exclamé perdiendo el control.

-Calma, lo encontraremos. Tiene que estar vivo ¿verdad? –preguntó Leah.

-Me importa poco si ese inútil vive o no –se quejó Emily, estaba furiosa.

Sabía que Carlisle estaba vivo, podía sentirlo.

-Aro se lo ha llevado –comenté –Estoy segura de ello. Ese tipo solo quiere lastimarlo, no sé porque, pero quiere hacerle daño, mucho daño, él me lo dijo mientras deliraba.

.

.

.

Atamos al vampiro a un árbol con sogas remojadas en verbena, esperando a que sus cómplices vinieran por él.

-Están tardando demasiado ¿se habrán ido? –preguntó Quil.

-No lo creo –negó Billy –No será tan simple.

-Están planeando algo –susurré.

-¡Aro! –gritó el vampiro escupiendo sangre.

-Llama a su líder –aclaré.

-¡Eso es, llámalo! –gritó Paul golpeándolo.

-Paul, no es necesario –lo frené.

-Asquerosos lobos –el vampiro nos repugnó.

-¡Cállate, estúpido! –Quil lo silenció de mala gana.

-¡Vete al infierno! –gritó.

-Pronto estarás ahí –aclaré mirándolo fijamente.

-Matamos a su líder, lo hicimos trizas, Aro se comió su corazón –jadeó riéndose.

-¡Maldición, lo mataré! –Emily perdió el control.

-¡No! –Leah la tomó del brazo –¡Cálmate! ¡Por favor!

-Malditos… malditos –sollozó en brazos de Leah.

Me sentí de la peor forma, pensar que Sam había muerto por mi culpa, quebraba mi alma en mil pedazos.

Quería vomitar, no podía evitar imaginarme su muerte.

-Lloriqueó c-como un be-bebé –suspiró el vampiro.

-¡Cállate de una vez! –grité golpeándolo.

-¿No era necesario? –Paul se burló de mí.

No le respondí.

.

.

.

Llegó la noche, y no había señales de los vampiros.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando salga el sol? –Quil miró al vampiro.

-Tiene un anillo de protección –Billy lo revisó.

-Iré a dar unas vueltas por la reserva –comenté transformándome.

-Si ves algo o estás en peligro aúlla –murmuró mi padrastro.

Asentí.

Los vampiros no estaban ni cerca de la reserva, su olor se había esfumado.

 _¿Acaso Quil tenía razón y se habían ido asustados?_

Me quedé en la cima de la montaña más alta de Forks vigilando, hasta que salió el sol.

-¿Y? –Leah preguntó al verme volver.

-Nada, no hay señales de los vampiros. Ni un pequeño rastro. Como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

-Eso es muy extraño ¿no crees?

-Deben estar planeando algo, esto no terminará nada bien –interrumpió Emily –¿Y si traen a más vampiros? ¿Qué haremos?

-Hoy es noche de luna llena –aclaré –Seremos más fuertes.

-¿Y si hoy no aparecen? ¿Y aparecen mañana?

-Emily –Leah susurró su nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso digo locuras? ¡Es posible! ¿Además porque querrían venir esta noche sabiendo que habrá luna llena?

-Tiene razón, Emily tiene razón, nos harán trizas –Seth temblaba de miedo.

-¡Calma! –tomé a Seth de la mano –Los protegeré, lo prometo.

-¡Tú comenzaste esto, Isabella! –gritó Emily.

-Respeta a tu líder –Harry la enfrentó.

-Por favor, no peleen –supliqué –No ahora, no debemos dividirnos.

-Sam murió –Emily cayó al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me senté en el suelo e intenté concentrarme, si lo hacía podría leer los pensamientos de Carlisle y saber que planeaban los vampiros.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Quil algo confundido.

-Intenta conectarse con Carlisle ¿verdad? –preguntó Leah.

Asentí –Hagan silencio –pedí respirando profundamente.

Carlisle, Carlisle; pensé repitiendo su nombre en mi mente.

-Esperaremos, mañana habrá luna llena, pero en cuanto amanezca volverán a la normalidad. Esa noche, cuando sean humanos vamos a atacarlos y los haremos pedazos, vengaremos la muerte de Sulpicia, la muerte de Jane –oí la voz de un hombre furioso –¡Los haremos pedazos! –gritó alentando a sus seguidores.

-¿Y él? ¿Qué haremos con él? –la voz de un joven surgió de entre los gritos, seguramente hablaba de Carlisle.

-Esa noche quiero a la joven Bella viva ¿comprenden? –el hombre les dio una orden clara, me quería viva, pero ¿para qué?

-¿Viva? –preguntó una voz diferente.

-La mataré frente a los ojos de Carlisle –respondió lanzando una carcajada –Los haré pagar, a ti Carlisle por abandonarme, y lo sabes muy bien, nadie me abandona –sentí como Carlisle recibía un golpe –Y a ella por destrozar mi familia –gruñó.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego dejaremos a Carlisle quemarse con la luz del sol.

-¿Qué hay de Felix?

-Si sigue vivo, intenten traérmelo con vida –susurró.

-Habrá un nuevo alfa, señor –el vampiro que preguntó qué harían con Carlisle volvió a hablar.

-¡Lo sé, imbécil! ¡Quiero al alfa muerto! Pero asegúrense que muera después que su manada. No queremos sorpresas.

Al parecer no sabían que me había vuelto el alfa de la manada.

¿Dónde estás, Carlisle? ¿Dónde se esconden?; pensé.

Debía averiguar dónde estaban, teníamos que atacarlos primero.

-¿Bella? –la voz de Carlisle me erizó la piel –¿Estás dentro de mi cabeza?

¿Dónde estás, Carlisle?; repetí mentalmente.

-Una cueva, creo que estamos cerca de Lake Crescent –susurró débilmente.

-¿Con quién hablas, Carlisle? –gritó el vampiro sacudiéndolo –Creo que está delirando el debilucho. Débil igual que su hermano.

-¡No hables de mi hermano! –gritó Carlisle luego de toser sangre.

-Tu hermano era un cobarde –el vampiro intentaba irritarlo.

-Tú eres el cobarde, dejaste morir a tu madre –respondió.

-¡Hijo de la gran puta! –el vampiro intentó golpearlo, pero otro lo sostuvo.

Iré por ti, Carlisle, iré por ti; intenté darle fuerzas.

Pude ver a través de sus ojos, la cueva era oscura, sentí un intenso olor que reconocí, olor… olor… olor a pino. La humedad allí dentro era insoportable, por las rocas caía una gota de rocío. Estaban en medio del bosque, cerca del lago Crescent como Carlisle me había dicho, muy cerca del lago por la humedad del ambiente.

-¡Lago Crescent! –exclamé –Una cueva en medio del bosque, entre los pinos, una cueva húmeda. Piensan esperar y atacarnos la noche siguiente a la luna llena, buscan nuestra debilidad, pero ahora sabemos dónde se esconden. Mañana por la noche iremos a la cueva y los mataremos.

-¿A todos? –preguntó Seth.

-Les pediría que no hirieran a Carlisle –susurré.

-No prometo nada –infirió Emily.

-Igual yo –Paul la apoyó –No sé si pueda controlarme al verlo.

-Tengan cuidado con el líder, es muy fuerte. Y hay uno –intenté recordar su nombre –Demetri, es un cobarde. Ese será un blanco fácil. Hay tres vampiros menos, este de aquí se llama Felix –aclaré –Y matamos a dos vampiresas, Sulpicia y Jane, al parecer eran familia del líder. Está muy enojado.

-¿Debemos ir todos? –Embry parecía tener miedo.

-No seas cobarde, Embry –Billy lo empujó.

-Yo solo decía –suspiró.

.

.

.

Noche siguiente, la luna llegó a su punto más alto, volviéndose completamente blanca.

-Es hora –susurró Leah convirtiéndose.

La manada estaba lista, íbamos a atacar a los vampiros por sorpresa.

Billy se quedó con Harry custodiando a Felix, secuas de Aro, mientras Paul, Leah, Embry, Emily, Seth y Quil me seguían hasta el lago Crescent.

-Divídanse en dos grupos –ordené mentalmente.

Sin dar vueltas Quil y Emily me siguieron al lado sur, mientras el resto del grupo se dirigía al lado norte del lago.

Rápidamente sentí el olor de Carlisle.

-Está aquí –indiqué a Emily –Siento su olor.

Unas pisadas nos hicieron retroceder.

-Siento un asqueroso olor a lobos –infirió una voz masculina.

-Quizás haya alguno cerca, debemos tener cuidado –respondió otro.

-Es un viejo –Quil me trasmitió sus pensamientos.

El segundo vampiro era viejo, o al menos eso parecía.

-Debe tener muchos años –le respondí –Será fácil de matar, cuanto más tiempo de inmortalidad más débil a la hora de pelear.

-¿Atacamos? –preguntó Emily.

-Sí –asentí aullando para avisarle a la manada que habíamos encontrado la cueva.

-¡Lobos! –gritó el vampiro alejándose.

-¡Ve tras él! –le ordené a Quil que corriera tras el vampiro joven, Demetri.

Me lancé sobre el vampiro anciano e intenté morderlo, pero aún tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

Emily se adentró en la cueva.

-¡Emily, no! ¡Espera a que salgan! –intenté detenerla, allí dentro no podría protegerla.

Paul corrió detrás de Emily, mientras Seth me ayudaba con el viejo.

-¡Leah! ¡Ve con Quil! –indiqué.

No veía a Embry por ningún lado.

-¿Embry? –lo llamé con el pensamiento.

-No puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo –respondió intentando romper la conexión con la manada.

Emily salió de la cueva con un vampiro enganchado a su lomo.

Corrí hacia ella y se lo quité de encima.

El vampiro retrocedió, me miró fijamente y se adentró al bosque de pinos.

-Iré tras él –aclaré persiguiéndolo.

Llegué al borde de un acantilado, me asomé, no había señales del vampiro _¿acaso había saltado?_

Miré a los lados, sentía que estaba cerca. Medio segundo más tarde se lanzó sobre mí e intentó morderme con sus colmillos afilados.

Gruñí y rasguñé su rostro con mi pata derecha.

-Ahhhhhh –gritó alejándose y se tapó el rostro con las manos, debía dolerle.

Me levanté y corrí hacia él, lo cacé del cuello mientras gritaba adolorido y lo desmembré lanzándolo al lago.

Quil y Leah se habían encargado de Demetri, lo habían hecho trizas.

-¿Embry? –intenté conectarme con él, pero no había caso, nos había abandonado.

La voz de Carlisle invadió mis pensamientos –Bella, Bella, Bella.

Por unos segundos me desconecté de la manada, intentando descubrir donde se encontraba Carlisle.

Aro lo estaba cargando en sus hombros.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? –pregunté nerviosa.

Los gritos de Paul hicieron que me desconectara de Carlisle. Lo habían herido.

Corrí hacia la cueva, un vampiro le había quebrado la pata trasera izquierda.

Leah intentaba consolarlo, mientras Quil, Seth y Emily perseguían al vampiro que lo había herido.

Miré a un costado, el vampiro más viejo estaba muerto.

Los estábamos haciendo pedazos.

Intenté reconectarme con la mente de Carlisle.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Se encontraba a la orilla del lago. Corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-¡Carlisle! –mi mente lo llamaba a gritos.

Aro le quitó el anillo cortándole el dedo anular.

-¡Noooo! –miré el cielo, la luna comenzaba a bajar, en pocas horas saldría el sol, todos volverían a la normalidad y Carlisle moriría quemado por el sol.

Mi mente solo pensaba en Carlisle, quería salvarlo, desconcentrada sin mirar a mi alrededor, un vampiro se me abalanzó haciéndome rodar un par de veces golpeándome finalmente con una roca.

Entre abrí mis ojos, me dolía la cabeza, me había dado un fuerte golpe.

El vampiro caminó hacia mí con un cuchillo de plata en mano.

-No –jadeé.

Emily se interpuso y recibió la apuñalada justo en el corazón.

Seth salió de entre unos arbustos y le arrancó la cabeza al vampiro de un mordisco.

-Emily –me arrastré hacia ella.

Me miró fijamente y sonrió.

-Veré a Sam –susurró con su último aliento de vida.

Quería levantarme, pero me sentía mareada. Seth intentó ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Una gota de sangre recorrió mi rostro.

-Estás herida –infirió Seth preocupado lamiendo mi herida.

-Solo un golpe –aclaré mirando a Emily, se había sacrificado por mí después de todo.

-Queda poco tiempo –aclaró Seth mirando el cielo.

-Aro tiene a Carlisle –me sacudí intentando enfocar mi visión.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Seth más lúcido.

-La orilla del lago, lado sur –respondí.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

Aro me había cortado el dedo para quitarme el anillo de protección.

-Aro, por favor –supliqué.

-¡Tus asquerosos amiguitos hicieron pedazos a mi familia! –gritó furioso –¡Van a pagar! ¡Van a pagar!

-Mátame, mátame ahora –susurré.

-La verás morir, ella vendrá por ti, la haré trizas.

-No –jadeé –Bella no tiene nada que ver, si te " _traicioné_ ", como tú dices, fue porque asesinaste a mi hermano.

-Tu hermano era débil ¡fue un idiota al enamorarse de una humana! ¡Y más aún al mentirme!

-Pero era mi hermano –interrumpí –Yo lo amaba.

-¡No valía la pena!

-No me importa si muero hoy, Aro, has perdido todo, ya no te queda nada –me burlé.

-¡Cállate! –gritó clavándome sus uñas en el cuello.

Un lobo me lo quitó de encima, un lobo que no era Bella.

Comenzaron a pelear, Aro lo lastimó mordiéndole una pata.

-¡No! ¡Basta! –me metí en la pelea intentando alejar a Aro del lobo, iba a matarlo.

El lobo lloriqueó y se quedó detrás de mí asustado.

Sin previo aviso, Bella apareció detrás de Aro y le arrancó la cabeza.

Suspiré cayendo al suelo.

-¡Carlisle! –Bella se volvió humana y corrió hacia mí –Estás mal herido –susurró.

El amanecer era inminente. El sol casi tocaba mi piel.

-El sol –jadeé.

-¿Dónde está tu anillo? ¡El anillo! –gritó Bella desesperada.

El lobo que me había defendido ya se había vuelto humano.

-Lo tenía en sus manos –señaló el cadáver de Aro.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, iba a morir, el sol iba a quemarme vivo.

-Lo lamento, Bella, lamento haber roto tu corazón, lamento haber herido a tu familia, a tu manada –tomé su mano con fuerza –Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor ¿sabes?

-No –sollozó –Por favor, no puedes morir –acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó suavemente.

La luz del día tocó mi piel, comenzaba a quemarme.

-¡Noooo! –podía oír los gritos desgarradores de Bella.

No tenía fuerzas para pelear, cerré mis ojos, era mi hora.

.

.

.

 **Seth POV**

-Aquí, aquí –el anillo estaba flotando en la orilla de la playa.

Intenté alcanzarlo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. El vampiro me había dañado gravemente.

-Yo lo hago –la voz de Leah me tranquilizó.

Tomó el anillo y corrió hacia Bells –¡Pónselo! –ordenó.

-Hermano –susurró volviendo a mí –¿Qué te han hecho? –tapó mi herida con sus manos.

-Me mordió –respondí sintiendo la garganta algo seca.

-Billy te curará, él lo hará.

-Si muero, quiero que sepas que eres la mejor hermana –tosí respirando con dificultad.

-No digas eso, no sucederá nada malo. Todo saldrá bien, lo verás.

.

.

.

 _Horas más tarde en la reserva_

-Te sentirás mejor en unos días, lo prometo –susurró Bella en mi oído.

-¿Dónde está el vampiro?

-Está bien, gracias a tu ayuda, Seth, no lo olvidaré jamás –en voz baja me agradeció.

-Somos familia –sonreí.

-Todo está bien, hermanito. Todo está bien –Leah me tomó de la mano.

A lo lejos podía oír la voz de mi madre –¡Quiero verlo! ¡Ahora!

-Aquí mamá, tranquila –jadeé intentando sentarme.

-¡Oh, mi pequeño niño!

-Mamá –tragué saliva.

-¡Pensé que habías muerto! ¡Por dios! Tuve un presentimiento horrible.

-Estoy aquí.

-¡Mi niño!

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Sue Clearwater, madre de Leah y Seth estaba feliz de ver a su niño mimado con vida y recuperándose. Pero Harry aún no me perdonaba la muerte de Emily, su sobrina.

-Lo lamento, Harry, no pude hacer nada –me sentí avergonzada al decirlo.

-No podré perdonártelo, jamás, Isabella, jamás. Todo fue tu culpa y lo sabes.

-Sí –afirmé –Sé que esto fue mi culpa, pero creo que ya he pagado el precio ¿no crees?

-¡Hija! –mi madre corrió para abrazarme con fuerza –Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, cariño.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Es solo un rasguño –aclaré cuando tocó mi cabeza –Sanará pronto.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Carlisle? –interrumpí.

Asintió.

-Lo dejé ir –mentí.

-Lamento haberlos abandonado, tenía miedo –la voz de Embry llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –lo enfrenté.

-Vengo a pedir su perdón –se arrodillo.

-Traidor –susurró Billy.

-No debiste irte. Nos pusiste en riesgo, nos abandonaste.

-Lo sé, lo lamento. Me asusté.

-La próxima vez no te perdonaré, Embry.

Asintió –Lo sé, lo sé, entiendo. Por favor, déjame volver.

-¡No tienes derecho a pedir nada! –Billy lo repugnó –¿Sabes que Emily murió?

Negó nervioso.

-Seth y Paul están dentro algo heridos, vé a verlos –ordené.

-Lamento lo de Emily, no debí irme… yo estaba muy asustado. Lo admito, soy un gallina.

-No, no debiste –replicó Harry furioso.

-Por favor, ya basta –supliqué.

-L-lo lamen-lamento –tartamudeó bajando su mirada.

-Lo sé –palmeé su hombro –Sé que lo lamentas.

-¿Dónde está? –mi madre me tomó del brazo e insistió saber dónde había ido Carlisle.

-En algún lugar del mundo, madre, ya se fue –respondí mirándola fijamente.

-No hagas locuras, ahora eres la líder de la manada. No se te ocurra irte con él –comenzaba a levantar la voz –Él es una abominación, cariño.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer, mamá –me alejé lentamente.

Caminé a través del bosque y llegué a la cueva donde el clan de vampiros se había ocultado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –revisé las heridas de Carlisle con cuidado.

-Mejor, mucho mejor –respondió sonriéndome –No debiste dejar que te mordiera –comentó luego algo avergonzado –Te hice daño –levantó la manga de mi blusa y revisó su mordida.

-Lo hice para que te recuperaras, no me dolió. Estoy bien.

-Gracias –acarició mi brazo.

-Lamento haberte besado –susurré.

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿De verdad?

Negué.

-Eso creí.

Me sonrojé –No lamento el beso, pero si lamento lo que sucedió con tu amigo. De verdad, nunca quise que alguien saliera herido.

-Y yo nunca quise lastimarte a ti, Isabella –acarició mi mejilla.

-No pude evitarlo –susurré –Me enamoré de ti, Carlisle. Soy una tonta ¿verdad?

-Somos muy diferentes. Demasiado diferentes para amarnos ¿no crees?

-Sí –admití.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó –¿Y eso? –pregunté anonadada.

-Quería hacerlo. Lo necesitaba –mordió su labio inferior –Sé que no puedes venir conmigo, lo sé. Y lo entiendo. Hasta parece ilógico que nos fugáramos juntos.

-Tengo una obligación con la manada. Soy su líder ahora. Y… aunque quisiera, no puedo abandonarlos. Además tú –hice una pausa.

-Oh, Isabella –suspiró –¿Por qué tuvimos que conocernos? ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto que siento? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué sientes?

-Dolor –interrumpió –Mucho dolor.

-¿Dónde te duele?

-Aquí –señaló su corazón –No quiero dejarte. No quiero irme.

Comencé a temblar, sus palabras me ponían la piel de gallina.

-Lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar, jamás, lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes. Pero no puedo evitarlo, has hecho que me enamorara de ti. Cuando me besaste sentí algo tan fuerte. Y tu sangre… cuando la bebí, me sentí conectado a ti.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Jamás te olvidaré. No me olvides, por favor.

-Jamás –repetí y sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso.

Esa misma noche tuve que dejarlo ir, debía hacerlo por la manada, no podía abandonarlos. Debía cumplir mi función de líder. Les debía respeto. Y sobre todo le debía la vida a Seth.

.

.

.

 _Treinta años más tarde_

Estaba sentada al borde del acantilado, respiré hondo, me recosté sobre el pasto. Pensaba en él. Tantos años y aún pensaba en él.

De repente ese olor, _su olor_ vino a mí.

-Carlisle –susurré.

-Isabella –podía oír su voz, siempre la oía, si me concentraba lo suficiente podía ver donde se escondía.

Pero por el bien de la manada nunca lo busqué.

-Isabella –repitió mi nombre, me concentré y me ví en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? –pregunté para mí misma confundida.

Me levanté lentamente, allí estaba él, mirándome, igual que hacía treinta años, no había envejecido ni un día.

-Estás aquí –tapé mi boca asombrada.

-Deseaba verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees?

Asentí –Mucho tiempo –me señalé, ya no me veía como antes, estaba más vieja, treinta años más vieja.

-No he podido olvidarte. Sé que quizás esto esté mal, pero tenía que verte. Al menos una vez más. Una última vez como lo pediste.

Tragué saliva –¿Última vez como lo pedí?

-¿No pediste que viniera por ti? ¿No pediste verme una última vez?

-¿Me oíste? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Sí, te oí. Oí tu voz rogando por verme. Te he sentido cada día, Isabella, cuando bebí tu sangre creamos una conexión –explicó –Al menos deseaba verte una vez más. Pero por favor ven conmigo, escapa a mi lado, amor –estiró su mano.

-¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde? ¿Estás loco? –negué nerviosa.

-Ven conmigo –repitió –Ya no tienes por qué quedarte aquí –susurró –Ellos ya no te necesitan –hablaba de la mana, que ahora tenían otro líder, uno más joven y fuerte.

-Estoy enferma, moriré pronto, Carlisle –lo interrumpí.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo pido, Bella, vámonos.

-¿Ir a dónde?

-A donde sea, pero juntos. Déjame cuidar de ti, déjame amarte, el tiempo que Dios nos regale.

-Me dieron seis meses de vida, solo seis meses –aclaré secando mis lágrimas.

-Entonces ven a mi lado y vivamos estos seis meses juntos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Ámame como ese día en el hospital, ámame por lo que creíste que era. Ámame a pesar de ser distinto a ti.

-Siempre quise conocer París ¿sabes? –comenté sonriéndole.

-París, tú y yo, juntos –acarició mi cabello.

-París, tú y yo, juntos –repetí tomando sus manos.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Les gustó, los decepcionó?_

 _Me tardé un poco en terminarlo porque quería darle el cierre que se merecía. Espero el fic haya sido de su agrado, dejen aquí abajo sus reviews._

 _Saludos cordiales, AdmiRo_


	5. Outtake

**Outtake**

" **París tú y yo"**

 **Bella POV**

Con mis manos me aferré a la barandilla, atónita admiraba la Torre Eiffel.

-¿Qué te parece la vista? –preguntó Carlisle abrazándome por sorpresa.

-Preciosa –susurré –Aún no creo que estoy aquí, contigo –volteé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Isabella, no sabes cuánto desee estar a tu lado.

-Quisiera vivir, oh –suspiré –como quisiera vivir –me sentí agobiada.

-Sé inmortal a mi lado –tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-No podría –negué.

Corrió mi cabello colocándolo detrás de mi oreja –Eres tan hermosa, Isabella.

Sonreí.

Besó mi cuello con delicadeza –Mmmm –gemí.

-Bella –jadeó apretándome contra su cuerpo.

-Carlisle –entrelacé mis dedos con su cabello –Hazme tuya –supliqué.

-No quiero lastimarte –tragó saliva y se alejó nervioso.

-No lo harás –lo seguí.

Acaricié su espalda con ternura, pasé mis dedos por su cuello y luego rocé sus labios.

-Te amo –afirmé.

-Te amo –lleno de furia me besó –Tengo miedo de perder el control.

-Shhhh –lo silencié.

Le desabotoné la camisa, sonrió. Corrió la cremallera de mi vestido verde y lo dejó caer.

Me sonrojé –¿Aún crees que soy bonita?

-Eres la mujer más hermosa –me arrancó del brasier.

Lo empujé a la cama, desabroché su cinturón y le quité los jeans –Grrrrr –gruñí quitándome las bragas.

-Oh, Bella –apretó mis nalgas y colocó su rostro en mi coño.

-Carlisle –gemí en cuanto sentí su lengua frotar mi clítoris.

-Cariño –besó mi vientre.

Sentí un cosquilleo, me reí como una niña.

Me posó sobre la cama, se quitó los bóxer –Si te hago daño, dímelo.

Asentí.

Jugueteó con mis pezones dándole mordiscos.

-Ouch –me quejé retorciéndome.

-¿Te he lastimado? –se alejó asustado.

-No –negué suspirando –Ven –estiré mi mano.

Acarició la punta de mis pies –Me haces cosquillas –reí.

Besó mi pantorrilla, luego mis muslos hasta llegar a mi vientre nuevamente.

-Quiero ser tuya, Carlisle –gemí.

Me penetró intentando contener su fuerza.

-No te contengas –susurré en su oído.

Con una fuerza sobre humana me levantó en brazos y me puso contra la pared –Ahhhhh, ahhhh –gemí sintiendo que mi corazón se detenía una y otra vez con cada embestida.

-Oh, Bella, te amo, te amo –repitió fuera de sí.

De repente sus colmillos rozaron mi cuello, me tensé.

-Lo lamento, no quise –me soltó avergonzado.

-Está bien –acaricié su espalda.

-No, no, te haré daño… lo sé.

-Ven –tiré de su brazo, lo miré fijamente –Por favor, Carlisle, no tengas miedo.

-Te lastimaré –insistió.

Me arrodillé y comencé a hacerle sexo oral.

-Bella –jadeó intentando empujarme.

-¿Qué?

-Perderé el control, no puedo –se tensó.

-Shhhh –seguí chupeteando su polla, introduciéndola hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-Ahhh –gimió tomándome del cabello con fuerza.

Froté su polla con mis manos, podía sentir lo excitado que estaba.

Me tomó del brazo y me empujó a la cama.

Lo miré fijamente, tenía los ojos negros, pero no me daba miedo, confiaba en él. Sabía que no me lastimaría.

Sin dar más vueltas me penetró –Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh –gemí enredando mis piernas en su cadera.

Sus fuertes embestidas me dejaban sin aire.

De repente sus grandes colmillos salieron a la luz –Shhhh –froté su espalda intentando calmarlo.

-Lo lamen-lamento –parpadeó un par de veces y respiró hondo.

-Shhh, shhh –besé sus labios.

-Te amo –susurró cayendo sobre mi pecho.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

 _A la noche siguiente, en lo más alto, la luna alumbraba la ciudad con su bella presencia._

-Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, quizás tú y yo hubiéramos podido ser felices ¿no crees?

-Soy feliz ahora –aclaré.

-Nos queda poco tiempo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Te haré inmortal –intenté convencerla.

-Sabes que no es posible –bufó refregando sus ojos.

-Sí lo es –insistí –Podríamos ser felices, por siempre.

-¿Por siempre? Creo que es demasiado tiempo –sonrió –No podría ser inmortal, no es lo mío. Y lo sabes.

-Entonces permíteme morir a tu lado –acaricié su mentón.

Negó –¿Morir? No, Carlisle, no tienes que morir por mí.

-Ahora que estoy a tú lado, Isabella, me doy cuenta que no podré vivir sin ti, no podré, jamás.

-Si podrás –me sacudió.

Me asomé por la ventana, la Torre Eiffel estaba iluminada por millones de luces –Es una hermosa vista –confesé sujetándome del barandal.

-Si podrás –insistió.

Estiré mi mano –No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes solo en esta vida miserable y eterna.

-No puedo evitarlo, Carlisle, es mi destino –se encogió de hombros negando.

Rocé su hombro derecho, tenía un gran moretón –¿Lo hice yo, cierto?

-No me duele, no te preocupes por eso –se acomodó la blusa.

-¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de mí, un monstruo?

-No eres un monstruo –hizo una pausa –No quiero que vuelvas a decirlo.

Señalé su moretón –Esto no es nada, Carlisle.

-Te lastimo y no puedo evitarlo, no debería ni tocarte. Soy un idiota, un tremendo idiota.

-No digas boberías –bufó.

-Desearía encontrarte en otra vida, una mejor, una normal –me sentí avergonzado.

-No eres el único _"anormal"_ aquí –indicó riéndose.

-Al menos tú no me lastimas con solo tocarme –me crucé de brazos.

-Pero podía –sonrió.

Mordí mi labio inferior –¿Te crees muy graciosa?

-Algo –respondió.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Cada vez que recuerdo ese día – suspiré –Volvería el tiempo atrás y escaparía a tu lado en ese instante que me confesaste tu amor. Cambiaría todo, si pudiera lo cambiaría todo.

-Ojalá fuera posible –me abrazó y acurrucó su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

-Lo sabré muy pronto –entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Ni lo digas –la alejé.

-Es la verdad, acéptalo de una vez, Carlisle. Será así.

-Me niego a aceptarlo. ¡Me niego!

.

.

.

 _Dos semanas más tarde_

-¿Dónde te duele?

-Aquí –se tocó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ver un médico?

Negó.

-¿Qué hago?

-Nada, nada, solo intentaré descansar –susurró recostándose nuevamente.

 _Al cabo de cuatro horas_

-Carlisle –me llamó debilitada.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? –toqué su frente, ardía en fiebre.

-No me siento nada bien –tosió.

-No te vayas, por favor, no –negué temblando.

No quería perderla, no podría vivir sin ella –Te… te… amo –musitó.

-Bella –acaricié sus labios, se sentían fríos –¡No me dejes!

-Perdóname –sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Mírame! –la sacudí furioso, ya no tenía pulso –¡Noooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Vuelve a mí!

Me quedé recostado a su lado un día entero, no sabía qué hacer.

-Servicio al cuarto –oí del otro lado de la puerta.

Corrí a la puerta –No, gracias –trabé la cerradura.

La observé de lejos, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, se veía igual a _Blancanieves_ , su piel se había vuelto blanca y tersa, sus labios denotaban una leve sonrisa, como si hubiese muerto en paz, y vestía una túnica blanca.

-¿Por qué? –sollocé acomodando su cabello.

Corrí al balcón, el sol rozaba mi piel.

Miré mi anillo, lo giré un par de veces, jugueteando con él.

-No puedo, Bella, no podré vivir sin ti –una gran opresión en mi pecho me dejaba sin aire –Quiero estar a tu lado –susurré retirándome el anillo.

El sol tocó mi piel, iba a morir –Isabella –musité sintiendo como finalizaba mi eternidad.

.

.

.

 **Año 2191**

Caminaba por París admirando la belleza de su arquitectura.

Una gota cayó sobre mi rostro, miré al cielo, se venía una tormenta.

Bufé, me había olvidado el paraguas en el hotel –Puta mierda.

Corrí bajo el toldo de un bar típico francés.

-¡Oye! –choqué con una joven tirándole su cámara al suelo.

-Ups, perdóname –me disculpé levantando su cámara fotográfica –Lo lamento, de verdad, discúlpame –la miré a los ojos, algo en ella se me hacía familiar.

-Es-está bien –tartamudeó algo nerviosa –¿Te conozco? –preguntó luego.

-No lo sé –me quedé pensando.

-Es que… no lo sé, creo que te he visto antes –susurró confundida.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle –me presenté estirando mi mano.

-Isabella –indicó estrechándome la mano.

-Isabella –repetí sintiendo una conexión al tocar su piel –¿Quieres tomar algo? –señalé el bar –Está comenzando a llover –suspiré.

-Sí –asintió.

-¿Aquí? –me senté en una mesa –¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo invito.

-Café –sus ojos me miraban con picardía.

-Dos café –le pedí a la moza.

- _París tú y yo_ –susurró.

-¿Disculpa?

-Así se llama mi exposición de arte –explicó.

-Oh –me sorprendí –¿Eres artista?

-Fotógrafa. Estoy creando una exposición sobre París, la ciudad del amor.

-¿ _París tú y yo_ , así se llamará?

-Correcto.

-Interesante –sonreí –¿Vives aquí?

-No, vivo en Nueva York –hizo una pausa –¿Tú?

-Los Ángeles –aclaré –Pero pienso mudarme aquí, siempre quise vivir en París. Estoy buscando un trabajo estable.

-¡Que coincidencia! –exclamó exaltada.

-¿Tú también quieres vivir en París?

Asintió.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te he visto antes, te me haces muy familiar –me quedé atónito con su belleza.

-Yo también lo creo –mordió su labio inferior –Quizás nos conocimos en otra vida –respondió luego.

 **Fin**


End file.
